matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Elephant Hunter Mk.II
The Elephant Hunter Mk.II is the Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. * * |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 29|fire_rate = 87|capacity = 8 (max 40)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight)|cost = 450 |level_required = 27}} Appearance It is a large anti-material rifle. It bares resemblance to the real-life Barrett M98B rifle with dark desert camouflage finish. It has a long black barrel and a black scope. Strategy It has massive efficiency, average rate of fire, low capacity and good mobility. Tips *Use this as you do with the Elephant Hunter. *Its good mobility can be used for fleeing purposes and that this allows you to jump around. *Use this weapon to ambush unwary Sniper users. *Use the Singular Grenade and then fire them. This weapon is excellent in tandem with the use of Singular Grenade. *This weapon has a very large hit box, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to noscope for easier kills at medium range. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *Don't be fooled by its efficiency, as this is a one full headshot kill. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Aim at the head to maximize damage. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *Its 20X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies racking fast kills. *After racking a kill from a sniping spot, move to another position due to obvious reasons. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *If used in close ranges combined with precision, it heavily damages your target, tearing the bulk of their health and armor away, making them easy to finish off. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. Counters *Pick off its users from short ranges. *Ambush from behind. *You can pick off its users with a sniper weapon. *Use an area damage weapon if encountering its users in close range. *Skilled player is always a problem. As the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Try strafing around before unskilled users can aim you. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. Firing sound *Elephant Hunter's (Old version) Theme *Military/Desert Camouflage-themed Trivia *It is based on the Barrett M98B bolt-action sniper rifle. *Curiously, when this weapon fires, the bolt pulls back. This would have cycled another round, making operating the bolt unnecessarily complicated. *It resembles the powerful variant of the Elephant Hunter. *Its fire rate was increased from 71 to 87 in 14.2.0. *Col. Frederick N. Carr wields this as his signature weapon, but his version has the bayonet and the bipod. *This weapon acts like a more 'elite' version of the Elephant Hunter, boasting a higher lethality, higher fire rate, ultimate accuracy, and a higher weapon grade. However, the Elephant Huntrdr holds the inaccuracy and fire rate disadvantage over the Elephant Hunter Mk.II, as they fire slightly faster. File:Col._Frederick_N._Carr|right Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Remixed Category:Bipod